Harry Potter: A Musical
by Elfperson
Summary: Full explaination inside, try to keep an open mind. Keep flamers to your self
1. Notes

Take Harry Potter, and make them sing songs from Wicked, The Corpse Bride, Anastasia, The Nightmare before Christmas and many many more, throw in a new character and a familiar story line and you get my story.

I just want to post this, so you can open your minds to it (I am terrified you won't like it)

Summary-

Amelia is not a normal girl; she has yellow eyes ("from the poisoning that killed your parents") and a faint "V" on her forehead ("only a birthmark under your skin") everyone tried to convince her she's normal but she knows better. She enters year 4 at a strange school called Hogwarts and meets a boy named Harry, who has a lightning blot on his forehead, a scar from his complicated past, a past almost as mysterious as hers.

For future references, when some one will sing there will be : and the words will be italicized and centered.

Review if interested

First chappie up later today

Love from

ElfPerson


	2. Chapter 1

Mia was a normal girl, or so everyone thought. Her bright yellow eyes were of as a result of the poisoning that killed her parents and the "V" on her forehead was simply a birthmark beneath her skin. But that's only what she was told. At the moment there was an owl at her window impatiently tapping his beak on the rain tapped window. Racked with excitement, she ran over, and the owl dropped the letter in her hand and gave a hoot of congratulations. The letter was thick and in emerald green ink we're the works "Miss Amelia Anne Anders Room 111, Petitioners Orphanage for girls" Eagerly she tore it open and read:

_Dear Miss Amelia, we are pleased to inform you that you application to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (currently headmasterd by Albus Dumbledore) has been accepted with great excitement. We understand that you have been schooled in the magic arts by Simian Roberts, the old homeless lady muggles call "crazy", but rest assured that she has taught you well enough that you are able to join into the 4th year class. Enclosed is a list of supplies you'll need. The train leaves on the first of September at precisely 11 o'clock. Reply with the owl that came please, Simian will know what to do next. _

_Sincerely _

_Prof. McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress _

Mia did a little dance before tearing a piece of notebook paper out and writing a letter of gratitude. She handed it to the owl, who took hold of it, turned and flew away. "Did that really just happen?" she whispered as the owl flew away "Have I actually understood? This weird quirk I've tried to suppress and hide is a talent that could help me join the wizards? If I make haste, so ill make haste" :

_When I meet the wizards _

_Once I prove my worth _

_And then I meet the wizards _

_What I've waited for since...since birth! _

_And with all their wizard wisdom _

_By my looks, they won't be blinded _

_Do you think that wizards are... dumb? _

_Or like orphans, so small-minded? _

_No! They'll say to me: _

_"We see who you truly are, _

_a girl on whom we can rely!" _

_And that's how we'll begin _

_The wizards and I... _

She flung her window the rest of the way open and crawled out onto the roof, sitting on the peak and watching the owl grow smaller and smaller.

_Once I'm with the wizards _

_My whole life will change _

_'Cuz once you're with the wizards _

_No one thinks you're strange _

_No mistress is not proud of you _

_No friends all act ashamed _

_And all of school has to love you _

_When by the wizards, you're acclaimed _

_And this gift- or this curse- _

_I have inside _

_Maybe at last, I'll know why _

_When we are hand in hand- _

_The wizards and I _

_And one day, they'll say to me: "Amelia, _

_A girl who is so superior _

_Shouldn't a girl who's so good inside _

_Have a matching exterior? _

_And since folks here to an absurd degree _

_Seem fixated on your verdigris _

_Would it be all right by you _

_Normal eye you?"_

She laughed as she thought of her yellow eyes being changed a normal color:

_But of course _

_That's not important to me _

_"All right, why not?" I'll reply _

_Oh, what a pair we'll be _

_The wizards and I... _

_Yes, what a pair we'll be _

_The wizards and I!_

She stood up and threw her head back to the sky:

_And I'll stand there with the wizards_

_Feeling things I've never felt _

_And though I'd never show it _

_I'll be so happy, I could melt!_

_And so it will be _

_For the rest of my life _

_And I'll want nothing else 'til I die _

_Held in such high esteem _

_When people see me, they will scream_

_For the newest witch in town,_

_The wizards and I!_

_AN-nervously looking around well? the song is "The Wizard and I" from Wicked_


	3. Chapter 2

"Simian!" Mia shouted as she rushed down the path to the old lady. Her legs were sticking out of a garbage can. She grunted as she fell out of the garbage can, a tatty lampshade clutched in her hand. "You got the letter"' she rasped out spotting it in her hand.

"I did!" she said waving it around. Simian embraced her in a back creaking hug. "Now then dear hold on" Simian closed her eyes in a look of slight pain, before her features we're replaced with that of Officer Jones. "Right" she said his voice coming out of her mouth "Just go along with this" Simian grabbed her shoulders tightly and led her to the front of the orphanage. Mia had no time to protest as she rung the bell before Headmistress answered the door. "Mia!" she said angrily

"She was caught stealing" Simian Officer Jones grunted, she began to push her into the house.

"Oh No" Mistress said, pushing her right back out "She can stay in that jail house this time." With that she slammed the door in their faces. The hands on her shoulders got very hot and she knew Simian was changing back to herself. "now dear, hold on" Simian grabbed her hand very tight and Mia felt as if she was being torn apart she squeezed her eyes tightly and when she opened them, she was no longer at the orphanage. "Where are we?" she asked her voice going breathy.  
"We" said Simian "Are in Diagon Alley"

Mia looked around awe struck:

_What's this? What's this?  
There's noises everywhere  
what's this?  
There's magic in the air  
what's this?  
I can't believe my eyes  
I must be dreaming  
Wake up, Mia, this isn't fair!  
What's this? _

"That is Gringotts, a bank. I need to run inside but all YOU need to do is go in there" Simian jabbed her thumb at a wand shop. With a crack she was gone. Mia entered the shop a bit scared. A loud thump made her jump; a man had dropped a box.

"Oh. Oh my dear, I'm sorry, you gave me a stir, yes yes, a wand" He picked up the nearest wand and gave it to her before she fully grasped it snatched it back saying "nope, not quite" He handed her another one, this time she held it and started to examine it but before she finished he snatched it again and replaced it with another one. An odd tingling started in her fingertips and crept up her arm, like her whole arm fell asleep. She shook her arm and out of the tip of the wand erupted bright blue sparks. The man gave a knowing smile, and took the wand from her. He wrapped it in a thin white box and handed it to her.

"Erm" Mia said, knowing this was the part where she was supposed to pay.

He waved his hand at the window, she turned and saw Simian rushing in. "Here you go, old friend" she said handing him a handful of glittering money. Mia still clutched her wand. Her _magic _wand. She could have died from joy.

Her heart quivered as she ran through the platform barrier as she had been instructed. Simian appeared behind her. "Right dear, here we are." Mia looked at the long train

"Hogwarts Express" she said out loud and turned to Simian:

_So what happens now?  
Another suitcase in another hall  
So what happens now?  
Take your picture off another wall  
Where am I going to?  
You'll get by, you always have before  
Where am I going to?_

Simian took her hand and they began to walk down the line to the end of the train:

_Time and time again I've said that I don't care  
That I'm immune to gloom, that I'm hard through and through  
But every time it matters all my words desert me  
So anyone can hurt me -- and they do_

_So what happens now?  
Another suitcase in another hall  
So what happens now?  
Take your picture off another wall  
Where am I going to?  
You'll get by you always have before  
Where am I going to?_

Simian handed her the trunk and blew her a kiss as the door was magically swung shut. Under her feet the train began to move. She pulled open the door and slipped in side and waited, waited for her future to begin.


	4. Not a Chapter!

Authors Notes

WOW I dint know peopled actually like this!

and potterssweetheart534 I KNOW I KNOW

For future references I change the lyrics to fit the story, that happens to be my favorite part and it killed me to cut it but it didn't fit into my story line


End file.
